Unsettling Leaves
by James8
Summary: Legolas meets Glorfindel
1. Disclaimer

Okay all sorry I haven't posted for such a long time. I obviously was not as well as I believed. Since I haven't been near my computer you get this story instead of The Morning After. You're getting this one (and you can thank my sister's boyfriend for this) cause I was able to work on this in bed. He has one of those portables. Neat really. I am up and about now and promise to work on the Morning After and hopefully have it up next Sunday.  
  
Jebb this ones for you. Thanx for your many reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own. JRR Tolkien enterprises does. 


	2. Unsettling Leaves

Unsettling Leaves  
  
Legolas with all the energy a child can possess bounded into his parents room. The curtains were still pulled throwing the room into a dusky twilight. His eyes came to rest on his Ada and Naneth who still lay quietly sleeping. Legolas hurried over to the bed using the heavy blankets to pull himself up. He crawled between his parents, stood up, and began bouncing on the bed.  
  
Thranduil rolled over wrapping the elfling in his arms while his wife began tickling the elfling's sides in earnest. The room was filled with Legolas' shrieks of laughter. Thranduil finally pinned the wriggling elfling to the bed. "What is my little leaf doing up so early?"  
  
"We're going to the lake today, you promised!" Legolas pouted.  
  
"Did I?" Thranduil asked his wife a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Legolas pushed at his father's chest in aggravation. "You did. You, me, and Nana."  
  
"It seems to me you did nin melethron." Legolas' mother murmured.  
  
"I told you!" Legolas crowed happily.  
  
The King pretended to ponder the situation a moment much to Legolas' dismay. "Well," he said finally, "if I did, then we must go to the lake."  
  
Legolas let out a whoop of joy before grabbing at the covers on the bed. "Hurry up Nana. Come on Ada. Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thranduil was outside readying his wife's horse for their journey. He slung the saddlebags over the horse's bare withers. His own horse, Kastagir, turned to nudge him impatiently. His child's joy had infected the horses too. He murmured a few calming words to each of them as he waited for his family.   
  
Legolas came bounding out of the doors first and a few elves nearby laughed at the child's impatience. Legolas nearly collided with his father's legs in his rush. Thranduil steadied his son. "Patience little leaf."  
  
Legolas squirmed out of his father's grasp using him like a ladder to climb upon his father's stallion. The dappled stallion shook his heavy mane giving an amused whinny at the child's excitement.  
  
"My Lord!"  
  
Thranduil turned to see an elven sentry rushing towards them.  
  
"My Lord, a rider from Imladris approaches. Tis Lord Glorfindel." The elven guard stated as he stood in front of the king.  
  
Thranduil arched an elegant brow. "I wonder."  
  
"Ada!"  
  
Thranduil turned to his son. "Climb down Legolas, we have company."  
  
Legolas' lower lip trembled ever so slightly. "But Ada what about the lake?"  
  
Thranduil looked into those teary eyes. There was nothing more he wanted to do than go to the lake with his family but he was the King and therefore had responsibilities to attend to first. He ran a reassuring hand through Legolas' pale hair. "Do not fret Legolas. What have I told you before? Patience. Come I want you to meet Glorfindel. I have told you the story of Glorfindel and the balrog have I not?"  
  
Legolas nodded as he climbed down to stand by his father. He leaned close against his Ada's leg wrapping one small arm around his father's knee. He remembered the great stories told about the elf lord but to his mind this Glorfindel could never match his father. Anyhow, this elf was keeping his Ada from taking him to the lake.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Glorfindel rode into the courtyard finding Thranduil already there. The golden haired elf gave a sigh of relief as he slipped from his horse's back. He patted the chestnut warmly whispering a few words of praise before a servant led the horse away. Glorfindel touched a hand to his forehead then his heart in greeting, which Thranduil returned warmly. His eyes caught a set of blue eyes and a blond head before the tiny figure ducked back behind the King's legs.  
  
Glorfindel chuckled. "It seems as though you have grown an extra head since I was last here."  
  
Thranduil laughed and Glorfindel saw the same look in the king's eyes as he saw in Elrond's, unquenchable pride and love. "It has been long since you have visited these halls. My little leaf has grown much since you saw him as a babe." He twisted to speak to the child behind him. "Come Legolas, meet Lord Glorfindel from Imladris."  
  
Slowly a blonde headed elfling emerged from behind the King. Shy blue eyes met emerald green. The child leaned close to his father as he glanced at the tall stranger. Glorfindel smiled, he remembered well when the twins were this age. "Hello and well met little greenleaf."  
  
The child ducked back behind his father.  
  
"Ah, Glorfindel," a feminine voice called out cheerfully. The Queen cast formality aside as she rushed over to embrace the other elf.  
  
Glorfindel chuckled. "With welcome's like that I should visit more often."  
  
"What brings you to our fair woods?"  
  
Glorfindel's good humor vanished. "I came to speak with Thranduil about some important matters that Elrond thought he should be made aware of."  
  
Thranduil looked at the other elf shrewdly. "I was afraid you were not just visiting."  
  
"I wish I could say this was a social call. I am afraid I am interrupting a journey of sorts." Glorfindel gestured to the two horses.  
  
The Queen nodded. "We were going to the lake."  
  
"It can't be helped." Thranduil stated. "Nin melethril, will you take Legolas while Glorfindel and I discuss matters?"  
  
"No! Ada?!" Legolas cried stepping out to look at his father in shock.  
  
The King knelt down holding his son's hand. He caught the chin turning watery blue eyes to meet his own. "Legolas I have duties I must attend too. Others depend on me to make good decisions for them I cannot fail them. We will go to the lake. You, Nana, and me I promise and it will be soon. Have I ever made a promise I couldn't keep?"  
  
"No," came the small reply.  
  
"Now go with your Naneth."  
  
Glorfindel and Thranduil watched as the Queen lead the dejected little elfling back into the palace walls. "I am sorry nin mellon." Glorfindel sighed. "I wish I had come a day later."  
  
"Bad news always travels on swift wings." Thranduil growled. "Let us get you settled then you can tell me why Elrond has sent you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas was angry and frustrated.  
  
All day his Ada and his Nana had spent time with the golden haired elf. His Nana had a room prepared and meals cooked for the strange elf and his Ada was locked in his study in conversations with him.  
  
Both seemed to have completely forgotten the promised trip to the lake!  
  
It was all Glorfindel's fault!  
  
Legolas was rather displeased with this elf. It did not matter to him that Glorfindel was a slayer of balrogs. The golden haired elf had just ruined everything. He paced the hall restlessly trying to come up with a way to punish the elf.  
  
Legolas was rather shocked to see the object of his musings round the corner. Quickly he ducked behind one of the heavy curtains hanging on the wall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Glorfindel cocked his head in amusement as he saw the elfling duck behind one of the heavy tapestries. What was the little one up to now? He saw the edge of the curtain lift up and one blue eye peek through to stare at him in anticipation.  
  
Ah hah, so it was to be ambush was it!  
  
Glorfindel walked over to the wall hanging slowly as if studying the pictures on the cloth.   
  
He had gained the little one's wraith and wanted to make amends.  
  
As he stepped near the curtain a tiny arm waved out with the intention of tripping him. Glorfindel keeping his eyes up stepped carefully out of the way avoiding the little hand. He continued to pace in front of the cloth stopping every once in a while as if lost in thought. The whole time he effectively avoided the little hand below.  
  
He could just hear the tiny elf growl in frustration.  
  
This was amusing. Glorfindel could remember the twins trying the very same tactic on him numerous of times. With a barely contained smile, Glorfindel moved to stand in front of were Legolas was hiding deliberately turning his back on the elfling.  
  
What happened next took the elf lord totally by surprise.  
  
He had expected to be pushed, attacked, or jumped on, what he had not expected was a set of very tiny teeth embedded in his ankle.  
  
Glorfindel gave a surprised shout as he jumped his arms pin wheeling as he lost his balance. Legolas eyes wide ducked back behind the curtain. Loosing his bid for balance Glorfindel fell back grabbing at the cloth. There was a tearing sound and the tapestry gave. Both elf lord and elf child were buried under the voluminous folds.  
  
Legolas shrieked in fright.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In his office Thranduil came to his feet feeling Legolas' terror. He quickly raced out the door nearly colliding with his wife. Together they ran down the hall looking for their son.  
  
They rounded one of the passages to find Glorfindel sitting on the floor in laughter. A heavy drape twisted on the floor like some live creature beside him. Thranduil lifted an end of the cloth and a small elfling darted out.  
  
Legolas, climbed up his father like a tree squirrel, to perch angrily on his father's shoulder and glare at the golden haired elf.  
  
"What is going on?" Thranduil demanded.  
  
"The little princling is just like his father!" Glorfindel roared. "He is an ankle biter!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Receiving no response the Queen opened her son's chambers to look for the elfling. The room was devoid of any childish mischief. Her brow furrowed in thought. Now where was he?   
  
"Legolas?"  
  
She was met with silence. She checked the closet and under the bed, still no elfling. She opened drawers and checked the refreshing room, not there either. Where could the little one have gotten to?  
  
Surely he would not be outside. A brief but violent summer storm had passed though drenching the woods and surrounding area. It would be very wet and muddy outside and she had warned her son against getting chilled. It would be a very unhappy elfling if she found out otherwise.  
  
The Queen bit her lip in thought before brightening. Maybe Legolas had gone down to the kitchen to beg the cook for a treat. Her son had a favorite for apple tarts and was probably persuading her to give him a few. With this thought in mind, the Queen made her way down to the kitchens in search of her wayward son.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thranduil and Glorfindel looked over the map showing the forest of Mirkwood. The map showed the scouted locations of several known orc encampments and numerous caves in the southernwoods.  
  
"You said Elrond wants these?" Thranduil asked in curiosity. "Why?"  
  
"He wants to compare them to the last century. He hopes to find out how fast they are growing in numbers and if there is any pattern that might help destroy them." Glorfindel answered as he studied the map intently.  
  
Thranduil gave a disgusted snort. "They multiply faster than flies. Already the southernwoods near Dol Guldur are thick with the beasts. I rarely risk sending patrols that far, only in necessary reconnaissance."  
  
"Your forces on the Southern border, how do they fare?"  
  
Thranduil raised an amused eyebrow. "Are you questioning my peoples' prowess on the field?"  
  
"Not likely," Glorfindel chuckled. "I was wondering if there are any ill effects since the Necromancer's return."  
  
"I only keep my patrols down there for a week at a time. Many feel ill from prolonged stays and loose their edge."  
  
"So there is still evil in the tower."  
  
"You doubted it?" Thranduil asked bitterly. The King's brow darkened in thought before he shook himself from his contemplations. "I have maps showing the increased orc activity every twenty years, would Elrond be interested in all of them?"  
  
"I would take them just in case." Glorfindel answered. "Would you care if I did some scouting on my own with one of your patrols?"  
  
"Not at all." Thranduil replied. "I believe that Celphrin is leading a day patrol if you wish to travel with them."  
  
"Gladly. I would also beg the use of a horse since mine is weary from travel."  
  
"Take my stallion, Kastagir, he knows these woods as well as I and is swift and fierce in battle."  
  
Glorfindel cocked his head in thought. "Is he the gray you had yesterday morning?"  
  
Thranduil nodded.  
  
"I wish to apologize again for disrupting your family's plans yesterday. I feel bad that Legolas did not get to go to the lake." Glorfindel sighed. "I fear he thinks ill of me."  
  
The King's lips twitched in amusement. "That is an understatement."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas, contrary to his mother's belief, was sitting quietly in one of the large trees surrounding the stables. He was perched under a large canopy of leaves on a dry limb. He was practicing his aim using the small slingshot he carried with him. He aimed for the hole in the tree's branches carefully before letting the pebble fly. The pebble flew through the gap before curving to hit the ground.  
  
Legolas let out a sigh.  
  
This was no fun. He could be swimming right now or fishing or any number of things he did at the lake instead he was here.   
  
It was all Glorfindel's fault.  
  
The golden haired elf had scared the wits out of him yesterday not to mention he had laughed at Legolas' fright. Granted, Legolas had tried to trip him but Glorfindel had made his Ada cancel their journey to the lake. Glorfindel needed to go.  
  
Heaving another world-weary sigh the elfling slowly began to make his way down the branches. He had to be careful, as they were slick from the rain making him slip a little.  
  
Hearing a commotion from the stables he looked up to see several elves preparing to ride out on patrol. He was excited to see his Ada's horse among those waiting for their riders.  
  
Kastagir was a beautiful gray horse with dapples running down his neck, shoulders, and haunches. Legolas had ridden in front of his father many times on the stallion and one day he hoped to ride the horse on his own.  
  
Imagine Legolas' shock then when instead of his Ada the Lord Glorfindel came out swinging up upon the stallion's broad back.   
  
Legolas stamped a tiny foot in anger. First this elf ruins his family's plans then he steals his Ada's horse! With a fierce scowl Legolas quickly made his way down to the lowest branch of the tree. He quickly set a pebble into the slingshot aiming for Glorfindel's back.  
  
"That's Ada's horse!" Legolas growled letting the pebble fly.  
  
The young prince's aim fell short and the pebble stung the stallion on the rump. Kastagir let out a squeal of anger at the harsh treatment ducking his head and bucking mightily. Glorfindel managed to stay with the stallion for a couple of jumps before flying over the horse's neck to land in a mud puddle.  
  
There was complete silence in the stable yard for a minute before several elves hurried over to help the elven lord while a few tried to calm the irate stallion.  
  
Legolas gave a small cry of victory giving a little jump in his excitement. The wet branch gave him no purchase and the little elfling slipped. He gave a startled cry as he fell backwards only to cry out in pain as he landed in a bramble bush.   
  
A couple of the sentries hearing the elfling's cry of distress quickly made their way over. As they untangled the young prince whispering reassurances the younger one noticed the slingshot. Wisely they kept their mouths shut, the older one pocketing the offending item to give to Thranduil later.  
  
They had just untangled the prince when the Queen arrived at the stables. She took one look at the soggy Glorfindel and the sniffling Legolas and hurried them both inside. Thranduil met them at the door after sensing his son's distress but seeing that he was relatively unhurt turned to the captain of the guard looking for answers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thranduil sat in front of the fire in his chambers idly turning his son's slingshot in his hands. Legolas' resentment of Glorfindel was worrying the king. After a firm scolding he had restricted the young elf to his room for the next week and made him apologize to Glorfindel.   
  
Amusing as the prank had been, and it was amusing, someone could have been hurt. As it was Kastagir would not allow Glorfindel near him, pawing warningly whenever the elf lord approached.   
  
Glorfindel, after a bath, had seen the humor in the situation claiming he had never been unhorsed so easily. He even stated that Elrond's twins could learn some pranks from Legolas.  
  
Thranduil shuddered at that thought. It was somewhat unnerving to imagine Elrond's sons and Legolas together. Valar help them if that ever happened. His musings were broken as his wife made her way into their chamber.  
  
"Is everything well?"  
  
The Queen nodded as she curled up in her husbands lap. Thranduil reached up to stoke his wife's long hair lovingly. "Legolas is asleep and Glorfindel was retiring for the night when I left him."  
  
"What are we going to do about Legolas nin melethril? He has focused on Glorfindel and seem to blame him for everything right now. I know Legolas faults him for not being allowed to go to the lake, for his fright with the tapestry, and now he blames him for falling out of the tree! I have never seen such single minded determination in a child before."  
  
The Queen began to shake with laughter as she stifled her giggles behind her hand.  
  
The King looked at her frowning in confusion. "What? What is so funny?"  
  
"Oh nin melethron," the Queen gasped, "don't you see he is just like you?"  
  
Thranduil glowered at his wife. "That is not true."  
  
She laughed reaching up to tug at a blonde braid in her husband's hair. "What about the time you left those pins on Gil-Galad's seat? Or when you, Elrond, and Elros decided to explore Cirdan's wine cellar? Or-"  
  
"That's enough I get your point. My son is just like his Sire stubborn and full of mischief."  
  
The Queen laughed in delight at her husband's disgruntled tone.  
  
Thranduil's eyes narrowed in contemplation. "You forget dear wife your precarious position."  
  
The Queen's eyes widened in revelation but it was to late as Thranduil began to tickle her sides mercilessly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas sleepily stumbled out onto his bedroom's balcony. He yawned rubbing his eyes and stretching as tall as he could. Feeling refreshed he looked around him enjoying the comforting sounds of nature. Leaning against the railing he let himself forget his last night's punishment. His father had been none to pleased to learn of his revenge on Glorfindel.  
  
Now because of the elf lord Legolas was stuck in his room for an entire week!  
  
Hearing sounds of horses below Legolas craned his neck looking out over the high railing. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he saw Glorfindel below him. A moment later his Ada joined the golden haired elf. They talked quietly amongst themselves their voices pitched to low even for Legolas' sharp hearing. Legolas watched the two adults in curiosity. His Ada was showing Glorfindel something on a map.   
  
Legolas perked up. Maybe the elf lord was leaving.  
  
Amryil, the captain of his father's guard, walked up, two horses following closely behind him. Legolas' keen eyes searched the two horses finding saddlebags slung over their shoulders. Traveling cloaks were draped over their shoulders and both elves carried bows and swords.   
  
They were going somewhere!  
  
Legolas watched in anticipation as the two elves mounted up and rode out of the courtyard.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A week later Legolas dressed quickly in excitement. He was no longer restricted to his room and Glorfindel had not come back. Legolas couldn't be happier. All he had to do was remind his father of the promised trip to the lake.  
  
He raced to his parents' private sitting room knowing that they would be having breakfast there. He was anxious to propose his idea. He pushed open the door, bursting in, only to come to a skidding halt.  
  
Sitting at the small table with his Ada and Nana was Glorfindel!  
  
Legolas glowered at the elf in anger. Did this elf have some personal mission in life to upset him? Why was he here?! He was supposed to have left! He was ruining all of Legolas' plans!  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas stopped glaring at the golden haired elf turning his eyes towards his mother. "Yes Nana?"  
  
"Come have some breakfast." The Queen coaxed.  
  
Legolas bit back a heavy sigh feeling very left out. Knowing his mother wouldn't take no for an answer, the little elf climbed into the seat beside her. He missed the look the older elves shared with each other.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thranduil could tell as soon as his son saw Glorfindel. The little body had gone rigid in anger and the look he shot the older elf could have withered a full-grown tree. Obviously Legolas still blamed Glorfindel for his troubles.   
  
The King watched his son worriedly as his wife set a plate and a cup of tea before the child. Legolas picked at his food quietly answering his mother's questions quietly. He was just so quiet, not the bubbling little elfling he normally was. His wife shot him a helpless look, as she was unable to coax the youngster out of his shell.  
  
Glorfindel shifted beside him and Thranduil caught the look of distress on the elder elf's face. Glorfindel did not want to cause the little one any undo stress either. The look of guilt was plain on his face as he looked at the bowed head.  
  
Thranduil cleared his throat. "Glorfindel could I speak with you a moment?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas did not even acknowledge his father's departure from the table with the golden haired elf, nor his mother who joined them a moment later. What Legolas did notice was the salt and pepper sitting on the table. An idea formed in his head and glancing around to make sure neither of his parents was paying attention he quickly snatched them up.   
  
Climbing down he made his way over to where Glorfindel was sitting scrambling up onto the elf lord's seat. He quickly dumped half the salt into the elf lord's tea stirring it quickly. Then he dumped the entire contents of the pepper jar into the porridge. Legolas stirred it looking carefully at the bowl. It was too noticeable. Getting another idea Legolas reached across the table pulling his bowl over and poured his porridge on top. There. He would never notice now.   
  
Scrambling down Legolas hurried over to his seat and just in time too. His parents and Glorfindel reentered the room taking their seats. Legolas looked to his mother. "Nana, can I go out and play?"  
  
"Did you finish your breakfast?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Queen looked to her husband before nodding. "Yes you may, but stay close."  
  
Legolas nodded heading towards the door.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
Legolas winced slightly as his father called him back. He turned to his sire. "Yes Ada?"  
  
"Amryil should be in his office, why don't you see if he will take you out so you can practice your archery?"  
  
"Really Ada?" Legolas hopped in excitement.  
  
Thranduil nodded. "Yes, and tomorrow Lord Glorfindel's business will be concluded and then we will head to the lake."  
  
Legolas clapped his hands in glee rushing over to hug his parents before racing out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Glorfindel chuckled as the little elfling raced out of the room. "I believe the little one's day has suddenly gotten much brighter."  
  
The Queen looked after her retreating son a smile lighting her face. "I feel bad that he hasn't gotten to know you Glorfindel. I'm sure you two could have been friends."  
  
"I'm sure we will be, given time." Glorfindel answered taking a bite of his porridge. "He is young and I will visit again, though I plan on not disrupting any family trips next time."  
  
"No I would suggest not." Thranduil replied dryly. "Legolas will be older then and might be more proficient with his bow."  
  
Glorfindel chuckled taking another bite of his breakfast. The porridge tasted rather hot. He took another bite. It definitely was warm. He reached for his tea then hoping to kill the taste. He choked spitting the tea back into the cup. Thranduil pounded him on the back as he coughed and choked.  
  
"Are you alright?" The Queen asked worriedly.  
  
Glorfindel nodded rubbing the tears of his face. "It's salt!"  
  
"The tea?" Thranduil questioned sniffing the offending liquid.  
  
Glorfindel using his spoon mixed the porridge around a moment before laughing. "There's pepper in here!"  
  
"Legolas!" Thranduil growled.  
  
"The little prince strikes again!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Glorfindel strolled casually under the boughs of the trees lost in thought. Everything had been prepared for his departure for tomorrow. He stopped hearing muffled sniffles. He looked around trying to pinpoint the sounds. Determining that they were coming from the tree above him he peered into the foliage. He almost missed the tiny elfling huddled in the branches.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The sounds stopped and the tiny elfling grew still. Glorfindel frowned before catching the lower limbs of the tree and pulling himself up. He found the little prince curled up on one of the branches wiping away tears from his cheeks.  
  
"Go away." Legolas demanded angrily.  
  
"Not until you tell me what's the matter little one." Glorfindel replied sitting next to the child. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Legolas shook his head mutely pillowing his head in his arms.  
  
Glorfindel studied the elfling worriedly. The child was so happy this morning what could have upset him so? Upon closer inspection he noticed that the child's clothing was rumpled and torn and in his fist he held a broken arrow.  
  
"Legolas what happened?" Glorfindel coaxed gently. "Did you get into a fight?"  
  
Legolas tensed beside him a moment before nodding.  
  
"Did he hit you?"  
  
Legolas looked at him eyes wide before shaking his head vigorously. "No. He's...he's just mean to me. I just want to be friends with him."  
  
Glorfindel pulled the child up into his lap stroking the soft hair. "Why doesn't he want to be friends with you?"  
  
"He's older and he makes fun of me because I am a prince."  
  
"Does he now?"  
  
"He broke my arrow."  
  
Glorfindel looked down at the arrow clutched in the child's hand. "May I see it?"  
  
Legolas hesitated a moment before handing it over to the elf lord. Glorfindel looked over the broken pieces. "This was a beautiful arrow."  
  
Legolas nodded wiping his fist over his eyes. "Ada made it for me. My bow too."  
  
"Where was Amryil? I thought you were to be practicing with him?"  
  
"Amryil had to see to a patrol that had come back from a hunt."  
  
Glorfindel nodded. "I see."  
  
Legolas sniffed looking up at the elven lord. "Can you fix it?"  
  
Glorfindel studied the arrow in thought. "Let's see what I can do."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thranduil strode out of the palace looking for his wayward son. Amryil had come in earlier saying that the little prince had disappeared on him. Following his natural bond with his son Thranduil headed into the woods. He was rather surprised to hear childish laughter and a familiar voice ahead of him.   
  
Entering a clearing he found Glorfindel beside Legolas helping the elfling aim his bow. A makeshift target stood twenty paces away. Legolas under the elf lord's instructions carefully sighted down the arrow before releasing it. The arrow flew straight sinking into the center of the target. Legolas gave a whoop of joy.  
  
Thranduil clapped turning their attention.  
  
Legolas turned to him eyes alight. The little elfling glowed with pride. "Ada, look what I did."  
  
"I can see. Lord Glorfindel has been helping you, has he?"  
  
"Yes, he's good too." Legolas hurridly explained.  
  
Glorfindel smirked. "He exaggerates."  
  
"Amryil said you were not on the practice field when he returned." Thranduil asked raising a slim brow.   
  
Legolas looked slightly distressed throwing a pleading look towards Glorfindel.  
  
Glorfindel seemed to understand the elfling. "Legolas had a problem but it is solved now. I volunteered to help him with his practice."  
  
Thranduil's eyebrows rose in curiosity but forgo the questioning. All was well now and that was what mattered. "Well your Naneth has sent me out here to find the both of you, dinner is on the table. She has made your favorite Legolas."  
  
Legolas grinned before running over to the target and pulling his arrows out and carefully putting them back in his quiver. The prince took his father's hand and also Glorfindel's as they walked back to the palace. Thranduil smiled at the child's unending talk to Glorfindel.  
  
"You like strawberries, don't you?" Legolas asked the eldar elf worriedly.  
  
Glorfindel's lips twisted in amusement. "As long as there is no pepper in them." 


End file.
